Winter Wonderland
by WalkWithTheShadows
Summary: Something odd is happening at the lab. Sara can't understand it. Rated T. Answer to a Challenge at GSRForeverOnline. *Parts of my authors notes have been deleted during uploading, I've tried to fix it, but it's still saving with parts of them missing*


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters. **

**Summary: **Something odd is happening at the lab. Sara can't understand it. Rated T. Answer to a Challenge at GSRForeverOnline.

**A/N: **Wow, this is my first story in a while. I will continue my W. when my schedule isn't so hectic =( Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later.

This is really late answer to a Christmas Challenge over on .

I _was_ going to write a fic based on Option 3, but I re-read all of the options and I decided to choose Option 2 instead, lol.

It morphed into a silly, hopefully funny, short little one shot. I hope you enjoy it.

I have no beta for this, so sorry for any mistakes!

**

* * *

**

**Winter Wonderland**

**

* * *

**

She could not understand it; nope...she just couldn't fathom as to why the break room was decorated the way it was.

All of the regular furniture had been removed; the table, the chairs, the television and even the cabinets were gone. In their place was something much more odd; the plain greyish carpet was covered in bright, white felt material, the walls had been painted depicting the outside of a wooden cabin, along with snow covered pine trees, blue skies and a candy cane post, carrying a sign that looked suspiciously like it said "Santa's Workshop – Making toys for girls and boys".

She shook her head violently. This was _so_ not happening. Since when would Ecklie allow anyone to decorate the break room to look like the outside of Santa's workshop?

But, it was. And it was creeping her out.

Only a few minutes ago she had been talking to Catherine Willows about the major case they had been working on that involved the kidnap and murder of the Mayor's wife and daughter. They had been in the layout room searching and analyzing what seemed to be a million crime scene photos and voice recordings, and yet they still had no leads as to who the kidnappers were.

And now things in the lab had progressed from being unique to downright weird.

Yes, it was Christmas Eve, but things should not have been this cheery.

She stepped into the room looking like a deer caught in headlights. She spun around when she heard someone clear their throat and spotted Catherine standing in the doorway.

"You look...like you've seen a ghost," said the older woman.

Sara glanced around the room again before muttering," I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"When did this happen?" she asked, staring at her superior.

Catherine answered in an incredulous tone. "Uh, Sara...it's been this way for the past two weeks. Someone, though I don't know who it was, managed to convince Ecklie to give this place a little Christmas cheer." At Sara's puzzled look, she said, "Sara, honey, are you okay? As far as I remember, pregnancy hormones don't usually make you forgetful."

"I'm fine, totally fine." Sara then quickly left the room and walked further down the hallways.

Catherine just giggled, shook her head and made herself a cup of coffee.

Sara strolled through the corridors and flew into the Trace lab, deciding to check if the evidence she had delivered for processing was completed yet. She stood deathly still when she saw Hodges and Archie chatting next to the GC Mass spectrometer, wearing elf costumes.

"Hello, Sara. I have your results back," said Hodges, complete with a high pitched "elf-like" voice.

"Oh my God, this is not real. Please tell me this isn't real," she stuttered, gradually walking backwards out the door.

"You okay, Sara? You look a little pale." Archie stated, his expression showing concern.

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied. "Although, maybe I should think about having myself committed? I think I'm going crazy."

She exited the lab, visibly freaked out. The boys just laughed and returned to their work.

Sara decided to seek safety in Grissom's office. There would be nothing resembling Christmas there other than a mug of Eggnog. She reached the door and slowly pushed it open, praying that she didn't find any other little surprises there. When everything looked normal, or as normal as hoped for her husband, she closed the door behind her and sat on the sofa near to his desk.

She lay down and took a deep breath. Surely she had been imagining things? The Lab wasn't decorated as Santa's Grotto and Hodges and Archie were not dressed and elves. She was hallucinating...right?

Wrong.

She heard Greg's voice, however, when her head snapped from side to side she could not find any trace of her younger friend anywhere. She knew that, in her usual reality, he would not enter Grissom's office uninvited.

"Sara, c'mon...help me out here. Any minute now he's gonna come back and eat me."

What?

Was she now hearing things?

She stood up and walked towards the voice. It was coming from around Grissom's desk. She stepped behind the table and glanced around. No one was there.

"Down here!"

She dropped her gaze. All she saw was a steaming mug of coffee, telling her that Grissom hadn't been gone long, and a gingerbread cookie in the shape of a person.

Nothing strange about that, Catherine had brought in a tray of them from a bakery a few blocks down the road. And Grissom liked gingerbread.

"Sara! Help me! You wouldn't let your best friend be eaten would you?"

Did the mouth made of frosting on that cookie just move?

Yes, it did and it had Greg's voice.

"Help me! Oh God, I can hear footsteps! Sara, please...please I beg you don't let him eat me."

This was one weird day. "Um, okay Greg...I uh, how did you...what are you...okay...okay..." She picked up the gingerbread man. "Huh, I always imagined you as one of the elves...not a cookie."

"I was going to dress up as one of them, but Hodges stole my idea."

An eyebrow shot up into her hairline. "You are an actual cookie."

"I know, and Grissom plans to get rid of me once and for all, he said." Greg sounded truly panicked, in a strange yet funny way.

"I won't let him," she told him and carefully snuck out of the office.

"Thanks, Sara. You are my heroine."

"Ha, funny." She jogged into the locker room and opened her locker. "Stay here. Not even Grissom knows my combination so you should be safe until I get back."

"No problem. Do you know the muffin man...the muffin man, the muffin man..."

Sara slammed the locker shut and jogged back through the lab, heading for the break room again. It was there she saw Grissom, dressed as Santa Claus.

"Oh you have GOT to be KIDDING me!" she mumbled to herself.

She slowly entered the room, keeping her eyes locked onto his as she moved closer to him. She glanced around the room like she had before, however now there was a spring of mistletoe hanging from the top of the doorframe.

"Sara, won't you let me know what it is you want for Christmas?" Grissom said seductively. "If you are a good little girl, you will get everything you desire."

Sara started at him. "Hmm, maybe later...right now we need to find your mind, because you have clearly lost it."

He grinned, as far as she could tell. "Yes, perhaps...but it is Christmas. Come sit on my knee and tell me what you want."

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

Her eyes shot open and she bolted upright, startling the other occupants of the room. Her eyes were unfocused, but her stare stopped on everyone and everything, as if she were studying them and the room around her. Grissom and Catherine became a little worried and glanced at one another asking the same silent question.

Sara suddenly whispered, "Oh, thank God that is was all just a dream." She looked at her husband. "Remind me later, Gil. But, that's the last time I eat chocolate liqueurs before bed. Or, in this case, before falling asleep here."

He chuckled, "Was it a strange dream?"

Sara moaned, "Oh it was horrible. So weird...but it started off as normal. I was dreaming about the case Catherine and I are working on and then it...it just..."

Catherine begged her to tell them the entire dream and Sara relented. They all erupted into fits of giggles, struggling to wipe the tears from their eyes.

"Sara, girl, you are one freaky dreamer." Nick said has he tried to regain his breath.

Sara turned her eyes towards the doorframe. She noticed the same sprig of mistletoe that was there in her dream. "Yes, Nicky...apparently I am."

As the team dispersed, leaving only her and her husband there, she stood and closed the door. She glanced back at Grissom, who held her gaze with a passionate one of his own.

Sara, feeling particularly mischievous, uttered, "Care to meet me under the mistletoe later?"

Grissom rose to his feet and walked over to stand beside her. "Why not now?" He pulled her under the sprig and placed a soft kiss onto her lips. "There will be more where that came from when we get home...if you wear that new lingerie set."

"The red set?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Grissom caressed her cheek with his lips. "Mmmhmm," he mumbled.

"What if I'm already wearing it?"

Grissom pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket. She saw him press a speed dial button before she listened to him say, "Catherine, yeah...Sara isn't feeling too well. The combination of her pregnancy and the chocolates she ate has made her feel ill. I'm going to take her home. Please cover shift tonight, I will make it up to you tomorrow. You will be home in time for Lindsay waking. Good night and Happy Christmas."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Did you like it? Or hate it? It was my first try at proper humour, so hopefully I have given a few laughs, or made people laugh at the sheer absurdity of it, lol.

Please review, I'd love to know what you think!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
